Take me to Wonderland
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Based on the song by Natalia Kills. Emma and Killian are at the White Rabbit, celebrating bringing Regina and Robin back together while giving Marian some peace of mind. It's karaoke night. Snow and David are here as well as a lot of people from the town and push Emma to sing something. Post Season 3. Little bit of Ruby and Whale pairing. Rating just to be safe.


**_Take me to Wonderland_**

_Emma/Killian_

_I just had to put this song into a story after listening to it for the first time. I just thought that it fit Emma well. I don't think this is the last you see of this song in my stories. _

_Takes place after Season 3 finale._

_Listen to Wonderland by Natalia Kills while you read it._

_Song lyrics in _**bold**_._

* * *

Emma and Killian were celebrating their small victory at the Rabbit Hole. It wasn't a victory against any evil villain, but when True Love wins, everybody wins, right?

Indeed, while Killian had helped Robin realize that he loved Regina much more than he had ever loved Marian, Emma had helped Marian understand this world, enjoy the freedom and see that Robin had changed since she last saw him.

Emma made sure that Marian knew she could survive on her own in this world, that shared custody worked pretty well. To prove her that, Emma made a point of showing Marian how she shared Henry's custody with Regina. If it worked for them, surely it would work with her and Robin. Emma had also helped Marian find a job and the maiden now worked at Granny's. Marian was shown the up points of being a free woman in the Storybrook world and she liked it, even if it took some getting used to.

"Are your parents joining us then?" Killian asked her.

"Yes, they are. Mom said that Granny was going to baby-sit. They should be here any minute now. They need a night out too." Emma smiled, enjoying Killian's hand casually placed against her back.

"Here they are, right on time." Killian smiled as he waved at them with his hook so they knew where to go to join them.

"Hey Emma. Killian. I didn't know it was karaoke night, it's going to be so much fun!" Snow exclaimed.

"Is it? I didn't notice." Emma shook her head.

"What is Karaoke?" Killian asked.

"People sing in front of everyone, even if they can't sing, mostly so people can make fun of them. You do have the occasional talent but it's rare. It's mostly painful for the ears." Emma explained to him.

"Emma, way to take all the fun out of the explanation." David shook his head with a smile.

"Well, I can't help it if I think it's a waste of time for some people to go up there. Most of them don't have any talent and are so wasted that they think they're rock stars or something." Emma smiled back at him while Killian ordered them some beers.

"Why don't you go up there and show them how it's done then?" Snow asked her daughter.

"Yeah, right." Emma chuckled, thinking she was joking.

"I heard you sing before Emma. It might have been while you were in the shower but I heard you. You can sing." Her mother encouraged her.

"I don't know..." Emma shook her head.

"Come on Swan, for me?" Killian asked her.

"I..." Emma hesitated.

"If you don't, I'll call Henry and ask him to plead with you." David argued.

Henry was spending the night at Regina's and Emma knew that he wold love nothing more than to push her to do something fun.

"Urgh, fine. But I'm not paying anything tonight." Emma decided as she walked to the stage and looked at the list of song at her disposal.

Finding the perfect song wasn't hard, the name seemed to jump at her.

_Wonderland_, by Natalia Kills.

Perfect. This song had been her own personal theme song when she first got to Storybrook, back when she didn't believe Henry's curse theory. With a mischievous wink in her parent's direction, she went on stage and took the mic in her hands. She knew this song. It fit her well.

"Okay... I'm Emma, you know me... Anyway, my mother wants me to sing so... When I first came to town, back when you were still cursed and I didn't believe it, this song fit me well... It was like my theme song or something... Anyway... Here it goes... Enjoy... or plug your ears ... or something." Emma stated awkwardly in front of the crowd before the familiar music started.

She was so nervous that she didn't see several people taking their phone out to record her performance. If she had, maybe she would have done something to prevent them, especially gossip queen Leroy, from getting it all.

She had often sung this song to herself in the bathroom, or when she was alone. It fit her well, especially now that she was in Storybrook, living with fairy tale characters. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Ashley, or Cinderella with her Prince, as well as Ruby, Whale, Smee and a few dwarfs... Well, she better be good because she could feel words of her little song would go around town faster than one of Gold's curses.

**I'm not Snow White**

Emma smile at her mother as she sang this first verse, knowing that her parents would see the humor in her song.

**But I'm lost inside this forest.**

Emma had actually never been lost in the woods and she doubt her mother ever had either. But if she had, she knew enough to find her way back. She had learned from another foster kid when she was much younger how to find the north using nature, even when you couldn't see the stars.

Smiling, Emma turned her head toward Ruby and winked at her as she sang the next verses:

**I'm not Red Riding Hood But I think the wolves have got me.**

Ruby smiled at Emma and moved her chair to the table the savior had just left, next to Snow. Snow had told Emma that she had planed to have Ruby be her godmother, before they learned of Regina's plan. They hadn't have time to have an official ceremony for Emma but Ruby still considered herself the young sheriff/ Savior. Princess's godmother, even if there was little for her to do now.

For the first time since she got on stage, Emma chanced a look at Killian and her pirate looked to be quite impressed with her. Maybe he'd show her how much he enjoyed the show later on.

**Don't want the stilettos**

She definitely didn't like walking in those. She only wore them when she didn't have a choice, for her cases or big occasions. She liked to be able to run in case of problems and she definitely couldn't run in stilettos. Not without hurting herself or causing damages to other people.

**I'm not Cinderella**

Emma saw Ashley blush at that and she hoped the young princess wouldn't be hurt by that. It was just a song, right?

**I don't need a knight, so baby take off all your armor**

As she sang that, Emma looked at Killian and winked at him when he blushed. He knew he never should have told her about him putting on an armor to rob carriages when he first got back to the Enchanted Forest without her. Somehow, he knew she thought of him when she sang this part. Back when he had told her the story, just a few days ago, she told him that she didn't see him in an armor, mainly because she didn't need to be defended by a knight. He had replied that it was just her luck that she now had an ex navy leftenant turned ship-less pirate to fight by her side, always. Instead of replying, she had rushed to kiss him passionately. He didn't complain, he understood that it was her way of letting him know how she felt until she was ready to actually say the words.

**You be the Beast and I'll be the Beauty, Beauty**

Emma thought of Killian and herself in the Disney movie she had loved so much when she was a child. In a way, Killian was curse, with his hook. The thought of using her light magic to try and give him his hand back crossed her mind but she tried to ignore it. She didn't even know if that was what he wanted or not. This was a subject for a big conversation, another time, another place and after having asked Gold if it was even possible.

**Who needs True Love as long as you love me truly?**

As Emma sang that verse, she didn't believe in it now. Loving someone truly was true love, right? This verse didn't make any sense to her now but still, if her eyes had been on the screen with the lyrics for the first half of the verse, her eyes were in Killian's when she sang the last four words.

**I want it all, but I want you more**

Emma smiled at her new boyfriend when she sang this. She knew that he was worried that he wasn't able to give her everything she deserved and she wanted him to understand that she wanted him, not what he could, or couldn't, give her. That was what True Love was all about, right? By the smile he was returning to her, he was getting the message.

**Will you wake me up boy if I bite your poison apple?**

"She better be talking of the real kind of poison apple." Charming muttered while Killian nodded at Emma and Snow smiled fondly at her daughter.

"Don't worry about it Charming. Let it go. She's a big girl now and you approve of them, remember?" Snow reminded him and he reluctantly nodded.

Of course Killian knew how to read between the line and by Emma's wicked smile, he understood that 'his poison apple' wasn't a real apple and he found himself hoping she'd take a bite. He saw her smile widen when he readjusted himself in his chair.

**I don't believe in fairy tales. I don't believe in fairy tales. I don't believe in fairy tales.**

That was the old Emma singing and everyone was getting it. This Emma had been part of a fairy tale for far too long not to believe in it. Her smile in her parents' direction was indication enough that she wasn't serious in this verses. It was a reminder of the Emma who drove into town for the first time in her little Yellow bug to get Henry home. It was the Emma that didn't believe in the curse, the Emma that died when Henry fell under the sleeping curse.

**But I believe in you and me.**

Emma looked back at her pirate when she sang this verse and he actually blushed. All around the room, she could see couples holding each others hands and looking at each other with love. She had wanted it for so long and now she finally had it, someone to hold her hand, someone to be by her side and that would never leave her.

**Take me to Wonderland**

In the room, the few people who had actually been to Wonderland frowned.

Who would want to go there as a romantic journey? But then it dawned on them. She wasn't speaking of the place Wonderland where Cora used to rule and where White Rabbits open portals to other worlds but of a land full of wonder, the place were you always were when you were in love. It was another metaphor, you had to read between the lines to get it. It was all about sex, about being high on love and sex with the perfect one.

**Take me to, take me to, Take me to Wonderland**

**Take me to, take me to, Take me to Wonderland**

**Take me to, take me to, Take me to Wonderland, Wonderland, Wonderland**

Emma couldn't believe her eyes, some people had started to dance on her song. Well, apparently they didn't think she sucked.

She looked away from the dancing people and glanced at Killian and his eyes were easy to read: he'd take her anywhere she wanted to go, even without his ship, he'd always find a way to make her wishes come true. She also understood that he got the hidden meaning between the words. He knew what _Wonderland_ she was speaking about and he appeared willing to take her there as soon as he walked off stage.

**When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night My dreams consist of things that I make you want to hide**

If Killian hadn't had the chance to share Emma's bed yet, mainly because she wanted to take things slow, he couldn't wait and when she mentioned her dreams, he knew that he would spend hours watching her sleep, wondering what was going on in her head as she slept, hoping to hear his name in a moan or a satisfied sight.

**Don't lock me in your tower**

Killian shook his head. Emma would never be locked up, never again. He'd always go to her rescue, no matter where she was taken. Just like Charming always found Snow, he would always find Emma; he would always come back to her, one way or another.

**Show me your magic powers**

Killian smirked and rose an eyebrow, knowing Emma was watching him. He was satisfied when she started to blush. She was thinking the same way he did, she had the same dirty mind he did. Good.

**I'm not afraid to face a little bit of danger, danger.**

Charming and Snow were well aware of the fact that their princess belonged more with a sword in her hand rather than with a tiara on her head. They had been scared for her on many occasions already and even if they knew she could handle herself and that she was rarely alone, it didn't stop them from worrying every time she had to face danger and to hope they could shelter her from everything bad and evil the realms had to offer.

**I want the love, the money, and the perfect ending**

Emma smiled at her parents while she sang that, knowing that it was what they wanted as well. It was what everyone wanted in the end.

**You want the same as I, I, So stop pretending**

Emma looked at Killian once more when she sang this and he discretely nodded. Of course that was what he had always wanted, especially back when his brother was still alive, back when all he was was a man of honor, eager to please his king. Becoming a pirate had changed that of course but ever since he admitted to himself that he loved Emma more than he had ever loved anyone or anything, this dream came back. It was what he wanted as well and he was ready to get it with her.

**I want to show you how good we could be together**

When she sang this, Emma smirked at Ruby and glanced at Doctor Whale, trying to convince her in one look to try her luck. Snow understood and pushed Ruby to the tortured doctor but the young woman in red shook her head with a blush, suddenly shy.

**I want to love you through the night, we'll be a sweet disaster**

Charming glared at Hook after this verse and the pirate couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face. He saw how hard Emma was trying not to look at him when she sang this part. He'd love nothing more than to love her through the night.

**I don't believe in fairy tales. I don't believe in fairy tales. I don't believe in fairy tales. But I believe in you and me.**

Once more, Emma looked at Killian when she sang the last words. He made her believe in them. He had shown patience and love and understanding to show her that he believed in them, to make her believe. It had taken her seeing him punching his past self to understand just how much he cared and learning of him trading his beloved ship for her to realize that he was the one.

He had sacrificed more than anyone else ever had for her.

**Take me to, take me to, Take me to Wonderland**

**Take me to, take me to, Take me to Wonderland**

**Take me to, take me to, Take me to Wonderland, Wonderland.**

When he saw the way his daughter was looking at Hook, with stars in her eyes and a dreamy smile on her face, Charming had no other choice but to admit that there was no more fighting it. His daughter was in love with a pirate... Well, with a maybe ex pirate. Hook was family and there was no fighting it. He would just have to concentrate on all the times they helped him and block out all the bad words he had heard about the one handed man. He had changed, for Emma.

**Wonderland, oh, oh**

People were still dancing and laughing and looking at Emma. When she noticed that Leroy even had his phone out and was filming her, she blushed. Now it was sure, the entire town would see this the next day. She'd hear about it again.

**I believe in you and me.**

Killian couldn't tear his eyes away from the woman he loved. He didn't know she had such a voice but it was another proof that she was the one for him, always keeping him on his toes, always surprising him. He could see himself having a forever with her, or at least live the rest of his life by her side. He'd do anything so she'd keep smiling at him this way.

**I don't believe in fairy tales. I don't believe in fairy tales. I don't believe in fairy tales. But I believe in you and me.**

"Go on Ruby, Whale is alone and obviously lonely. I know you like him. Go." Snow pushed her good friend who ended up nodding and standing up to go and take a seat by Doctor Whale's side.

**Take me to Wonderland, ****Take me to, take me to, Take me to Wonderland**

******Take me to, take me to, Take me to Wonderland**

"Well, she obviously has never been to Wonderland. This place isn't as happy as it sounds. Way too many colors, dangerous food... Flowers indicating the wrong path, cats trying to get you killed and evil queens with witch powers trying to do each other in... Let's hope Emma never end up in that place." Killian told David.

"I've never been, I've just read the book here but I guessed it was probably different than reality." David nodded.

"I've crossed the Mad-Hatter once around town, he was picking up his daughter at school. You can ask him. I'm sure he'd never go back to this cursed land even if he was paid a fortune." Killian replied.

"Yeah, fool him once shame on him, fool him twice..." David wisely said and Killian nodded.

**Take me to, take me to, take me to**

"Look at them David, they're all watching Emma. They all love her." Snow smiled.

"They better not love her too much." David growled.

"She's impossible not to love." Killian replied at the same time as his love's father.

"Just like her mother." David smiled.

"Tell that to Regina." Killian couldn't help but reply, making Snow chuckle.

"We've move past that." She whispered.

**I believe in you and me, Wonderland**

"I actually heard her sing this song while in the shower back before she broke the curse... I think it fits her pretty well." Snow changed the subject.

"Aye, it does." Killian nodded, unable to stop himself from imagining his love in said shower... maybe even with him to help her wash...

******Take me to, take me to, Take me to Wonderland**

**********Take me to, take me to, Take me to Wonderland**

******Take me to, take me to, Take me to Wonderland**

**************Take me to, take me to, Take me to Wonderland**

Emma ended the song with the entire bar cheering for her and asking for another one.

"Thank you, maybe later. I don't think I'm drunk enough for another song." She told them with a smile and a blush before she rushed to join her parents and Killian who had ordered her another beer.

"Fitting choice." David told her.

"Hey, you asked for it." She chuckled.

"You should do this more often Emma, you have such a pretty voice." Snow told her daughter.

"Sorry but I'm not the Disney kind of princess. I don't go around singing all day." Emma replied in a light tone.

"Well, I for one would love to hear you sing some more some time." Killian told her while his arm laid tenderly against her back.

"Maybe some other day. Right now I think that enough for tonight. I even saw Leroy and Smee with camera phones, taping the entire things. I'm sure it will be all over town by tomorrow." Emma told them.

"Actually, Smee is recording it for me." Killian blushed.

"You're probably right about Leroy though." Snow nodded.

"He'll start by sending it to his brothers and the fairies, then Ruby and Granny and next thing you know, the entire town will have a copy of it on their phones or computers." David chuckled.

"Well, since we're not going to Wonderland tonight, especially not since we're in this bar, shall we drink to Regina and Robin?" David suggested to break up the kiss his daughter was sharing with Hook.

They both blushed and Emma realized that her parents, just like everyone else in the bar, had understood that Wonderland, in this case, was a metaphor for sex.

"Maybe later if you behave." Emma whispered in Killian's ear.

"Oh, I'll behave. Don't worry about that. The reward is too good to pass up Love." He whispered back in her ear, making her choke on her beer.

Maybe Karaoke wasn't that bad after all, maybe she'd come back with Killian some time. She'd first have to find out if he could sing, then they would be able to come and sing a couple duet, something romantic and cheesy that normal couples do when they're in love. She'd think about it later, right now, she was here to have fun and celebrate bringing Regina and Robin back together. She smiled when she saw Marian walking in the bar with a tall man that used to be the bad sheriff of Nottingham. Maybe things were turning up for everyone after all.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Loved it or hated it?**

**Reviews are like air to me, just as important to live! :-)**

**Check out my other stories!**

**Love **

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
